The Next Gift
by EmmaClearwater
Summary: A girl named Skyler moves to the House of Night, but some things aren't right at the school. Zoey and her friends have to fix it again, but this time they have another gift.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry that it's kind of short, but I promise to update soon. Please tell me what you think. Skyler is OC. Disclaimer: I do not own the books or the characters.**

SkylerPOV

I had to get to the House of Night fast. I didn't feel so good. I wasn't really worried because I knew I would get there. I saw the future and I saw myself around other vampire fledgeings. I guess my power is to see the future. That should come in handy. I can't believe I am going to a new school. I mean, I just moved to Oklahoma.

I got into my car and I headed for the school. I have never seen the school before, but when I pulled up I was shocked. The building was huge. I walked out of my car and headed for the door. I was about to open it when a lady with beautiful hair and moss green eyes opened the door for me.

"You must be Skyler," she said as she smiled at me.

"Yes I am, but I liked to be called Sky," I replied.

"Welcome to the House of Night Sky. I am Neferet, the high priestess of the school."

"Wow. It's very nice to meet you."

"Well, please come in," said Neferet. I walked in and looked around. It was so beautiful.

We walked down the hall way. Many other vamp fledgeings pasted us as they looked curiously at me. The new kid again I guess.

"I am going to be your mentor Sky," Neferet said to me.

"Does everyone have one of those?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a rule here."

"Oh ok. I will be rooming with a girl named Aphrodite right?"

"Yes, you must have the power to see the future," She said as she gave a congratulatory look.

"Yes I saw my first vision right after I was marked," I said. Suddenly a black cat jumped into my arms. "Binx!" I yelled.

"You must have seen him too. Your cat found you quite early," She laughed.

"Well, I have always loved cats," I said as I hugged him.

We walked up to a door I assumed was the entrance to the girl's dorm. We stepped inside and there were girls everywhere watching TV. She led me upstairs and down the hall. She opened the door to me new room.

Neferet introduced me, "Aphrodite, meet your new room mate, Sky."

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night books or their characters. Skyler is OC.**

Neferet left me in the room with my new room mate. Binx had already jumped out of my arms on to my new bed.

"Hi I'm Skyler," I said as I raised my hand to shake hers. She didn't return the gesture. She obviously didn't like me very much.

"Look, I know you're probably not happy with-,"

"No, I am not happy with this. Not one bit!" she yelled.

"I am sure we could try to get along," I suggested.

"Get along? Please! We have absolutely nothing in common,"

"Well, that's not all true. We both have visions. I know that you see dangerous or bad things in the future. And I just have visions."

"Great two vision girls," she muttered to herself. Suddenly a man walked in the room.

"Aphrodite it's time to-," said the man.

"Hi I'm Skyler, Aphrodite's new room mate. You must be Darius,"

"Show off," said Aphrodite.

"How did she know my name?" asked Darius.

"I can see the future." I answered him sense it was obvious Aphrodite wasn't going to.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you miss," he said as he turned toward Aphrodite. "It is time to go eat dinner though. I thought I would come to escort you."

"Do you mind if I sit with you. I don't really know anyone else." I said.

"Sure. Sure. They are bound to find out about you any way," she answered. I didn't have to ask to know who she was talking about. She was talking about her friends Zoey, Erin, Shaunee, Damien, and Jack.

We walked through the empty girls' dorm. Everyone must have already left to go to dinner. We hurried down the hall till we came to a room filled with other fledgings enjoying their food.

Aphrodite and Darius got in line to get their dinner and then walked up to a table full of other fledgings. Aphrodite and Darius joined the group.

She looked at me and said, "Oh, guys this is my new room mate, Skyler,"

"Hello," I said with a smile.

One boy shot up with a very excited look on his face. "Hi! I am Jack," he said as he offered me his hand.

"Hi Jack," the boy next to him was about to introduce himself, but I figured it would just be easier to tell them this way. "And you're Damien, Erin, Shaunee, and," I looked down to the end of the table at the girl with the special marks, "you're Zoey."

"Wow Aphrodite, I didn't think you would tell your room mate about us," said Damien.

"I didn't, she is another vision girl," she answered him.

"Whoa seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah I can see the future when I look into it. Sometime I get actual visions though."

"So you're like Aphrodite, only better?" Erin asked me as she and the girl next to her laughed.

"Umm…not really. Aphrodite receives vision to give a warning about things in the future I guess. I can see into it. I have only had one vision. It kind of explained my power and it showed me you guys."

"Wow then Nyx must really want you to be with us." Damien said.

"Nyx?" I asked.

"She's our goddess." Erin answered. They explained the Change to me and all about third formers.

"Interesting," was all I could say.

"Well even though you already know who we are we are still going to introduce ourselves," said Shaunee. "I am Shaunee and this is Erin. We call each other twins even though we obviously are not genetically related. We are just so much alike."

"I am Damien and this is Jack."

"They're gay!" laughed Erin and Shaunee together. I started to understand the twin thing.

"Yes, thank you," said Damien. I giggled. I didn't mind.

"And that's Zoey the very special fledging," said Erin.

"Thanks Erin," laughed Zoey. "Nice to meet you Skyler."

"It's nice to meet you too" I answered. For the rest of the meal they all asked me questions about my old school and where I moved from. We laughed and talked to each other like we knew each other for years. I think Aphrodite started to loosen up around me too which made me very happy. I am positive that I am going to happy here.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
